1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor light-emitting element such as a light-emitting diode (LED).
2. Background Art
A semiconductor light-emitting element such as a light-emitting diode is manufactured typically by growing an n-type semiconductor layer, a light-emitting layer, and a p-type semiconductor layer on a growth substrate and forming an n-electrode and a p-electrode for applying a voltage to the n-type semiconductor layer and the p-type semiconductor layer, respectively.
As a semiconductor light-emitting element for improving its light extraction efficiency in the above-described structure, a semiconductor light-emitting element having a structure in which a reflective metal layer made of a highly-reflective metal is formed on the p-type semiconductor layer and the p-electrode is formed on the reflective metal layer is currently known.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-41403 discloses a semiconductor light-emitting element having a structure in which a p-electrode made of a metal layer including an Ag layer is formed on a p-type semiconductor layer and an insulating protection film is formed so as to surround the p-electrode. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-27539 discloses a semiconductor light-emitting element having a structure in which a contact layer and a reflective electrode are layered on a p-type semiconductor layer in order and a p-electrode is provided so as to cover the reflective electrode.